fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lahkesis (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Sister of fates mission is keep allverse up and running. Lahkesis is middle of sister trio. She showed intress towards science and machines, so Existence gived her to charge allverse science and all machinery life. In great library she keeps all computers and others gadjets running and wacthes them work correctly. Inside each these computers holds information about books and scrolls which holds 7 dimensional universe, which holds 6, 5 and at end 4 dimensional structures. Lahkesis is also present meetings where guardians of these books or scrolls and Clotho and Atropos to discuss how things going in lower dimensions. Lahkesis has maked many scientifical expriments and machinery. She has created everything, which is connect to science and machinery. All great science innovations trough Allverse had come from Lahkesis and she has maked even own race, which she adores much. Even all memebers of hers race are not nice and cause havoc and destruction. Sometimes she makes tournament of supernatural versus science with Clotho to see which one is better. Story Blogs Begining Saga: 'Allverse Chronicles How everything begin '| '''Allverse Chronicles Darkness rise and fall | Story book Chronicles Servant mission! '''Endgame Saga: ''Darkness has risen | ''Eveything falls to darkness ''| ''Final plan and last stand ''| ''Tears of Existence ''| ''Endgame ''| ''Bonus chapter '' '''Multiverses in collision course Saga: ''Back to home and new announcement from Sister of Fates'' Welcome to tournament of science and magic: ''Tournament begins ''| ''Round 1 ''| ''Round 2 ''| ''Round 3 ''| ''Round 4 ''| ''Round 5 ''| ''Round 6 ''| ''Round 7 ''| '''Journeys of Doctor` son: Goodbye to third'' (coming soon) Apearance and personality Lahkesis appears as mid thirdy years old woman with pink shorth hair with ponytail. She usually wears business suit with shirt, which has length to hers knees. She also wears red colour glasses in human form. She has also hers true form, but she don`t show that because lower dimensional beings can`t comprehend that form. So she stays most of time in 3 dimensional form. Lahkesis is person who want make job rigth and done. When she is working she concentrates all to that work and don`t even always see, if someoe has come behind her and ask something normal voice. Clotho and Atropos must always almost turn her around to get hers attention to ask something. Even Lahkesis looks like strict person, she is not. She has same like joyfull personality like hers little sister and they get along eachother very well, when they don`t figth for which one is better science or supernatural. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''neutral '''Date of Birth: At begining of Allverse Birthplace: '''No one know '''Weight: Varies, but human form 55 kg Height: Varies, but human form 170 cm Likes: '''Science and technology '''Dislikes: '''Supernatural and magic '''Eye Color: Pink Hair Color: '''Pink, in human form '''Hobbies: Watching over lower dimensions, create new science and machinery Values: '''Hers created race '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Allverse Themes: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LI3_gAXQxYQ When Lahkesis work in hers computers or makes new innovations] Powers and Abilities [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: High 2-A Name: Lahkesis, Sister of fate Origin: Tales of nephilimTales of nephilim (verse) Gender: Genderless, appears as female Age: 'Long before consept of time '''Classification: '''Sister of fate, Monitor being, Holder of science and machinery '''Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Space-Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (subatomic level), Duplication (if wanted she can create duplicates herself), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (up to 5 dimensional level), Reality Warping, High level Causality Manipulation, Acausality, Immortality (Type 5 and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation (science and machinery, is actually first machine to exist), Science Lordship (Lahkesis holds authory and control all science, bacause she created it first place), Creation (Lahkesis had been created all science and machinery to allverse), Dimensional travel (Can travel up to 5 dimesional level and ouside of it), Resistance to latter abilites to his own power level. [[Attack Potency|'''Attack Potency]]:' '''High Multiverse level+, '''Lahkesis is 5 dimensional being capable create and destroy countless amount 5 dimensional space-time continuums. Lahkesis has been destroyed also easily books like her sister Clotho (Note: Bookshelf in library holds infinite amount 5 dimensional space-time continuums and bookshelf is itself part of 6 dimensional space-time continuum construct) [[Speed|'Speed]]: Varies, '''but normally Immeasurable''' [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]: Unknow, '''possible '''Immeasurable [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: Immeasurable, easily teared books by bare hands. [[Durability|'Durability']]: High Multiverse level+, 'hers sister Clotho manages to hurt her one time and Atropos knocked out to stop Clotho and Lahkesis figth. [[Stamina|'Stamina]]: Immeasurable [[Range|'Range']]: High Multiverse level+ [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: Extremely High, '''has been doing hers job at begining of allverse, so she has so much information. But it only consist most science and machinery. '''Standart equipment: None notable Weaknesses: * Like her sister concentrates one thing at time and don`t notice hers surroundings Key: 'Sometimes hers power level varies, when visiting lower dimensions '| '''Hers true self '''Note: * Stats almost ready, migth come little changes in future or new things, but they are not radical. * 5 and 6 dimensions are viewed in 3 dimensional perspective, that`s why they look like bookshelf and books/scrolls. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Mathcess: Trivia *This character is inpired from Choushin from Tenchi Muyo *Another inspire is classic trinity power set Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Tier 2 Category:Agender Characters